


True Love

by zendayafan100



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendayafan100/pseuds/zendayafan100
Summary: Love is in the air nine years after Team 5D's split to pursue their dreams. With the team back in New Domino City, who will they they show their love to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story of mine that is in the process of getting rewritten on my fan fiction account. Enjoy. :)

Brown. Brown eyes. The eyes that haunted his dreams for nearly nine years. Eyes that stared into his blue ones now that mirrored those from that night. The night before Team 5D’s disbanded and everyone went their own ways.

He replayed the events that occurred a week ago when the sun had just begun to set in New Domino City. He knew it was because the area he had been working on his Duel Runner reflected the light in such a way that brought back old memories of when Zora’s garage, the garage he continued to live in after everyone else left, was full of familiar faces and good times, the good old days.

This changed, however, when the doorbell rang, a sound that hadn’t been heard in a long while. He found it fitting though when he saw the person waiting for him on the other side, a person who he hadn’t seen in a long while.

Akiza Izinski. She needed a place to stay since she had been transferred to New Domino City’s hospital. He couldn’t refuse.

“Yusei,” she whispered huskily as she leaned forward. He shivered, his name never sounded so good before.

He met her halfway. “Akiza.” Our lips met, and a sensation ignited in my chest that I never felt before.

One week. Seven days of shared, knowing looks that wanted more. Seven mornings of arguing who gets to make breakfast. Seven days of flirting. Seven nights of dinners in different restaurants talking about our days. Seven restless nights spent thinking about _that_ night. Seven noon’s spent wondering what she was doing. Seven nights alone in bed.

The eighth was different. The eighth we finally beat around the bush and asked about that night. Over a dinner that he had made. He barely registered the taste of the chicken they ate when she deepened their kiss. A kiss that started because he found out what she had wanted to say that night: I love you.

“Well,” she said when they broke apart to catch their breath. “I didn’t realize you felt so strongly for me.”

He was at her mercy as she sat above on him from his place on the floor. “I could show you more if you want me to.”

She grabbed a hand from the floor and brought it up to her face, kissing it faintly making him instantly jealous of his hand. “Only if you let me show me mine.”

He could only nod, his heart hammering harder against his rib cage when she pressed her body against his tightly as their lips found each other’s. Their hands roamed over their lover’s bodies as they began to explore one another, pushed on by the moans muffled by the kiss.

When they, reluctantly, separated for air and he could see clearly past the stars swimming in his vision, he was rewarded with a flush expression of happiness. He brushed strands of her hair out of her face, the long burgundy locks freed from the hairband that kept it back.

Beautiful and goddess were two of many words that raced through his mind.

Through his veil of lust, though, there was one thought that stopped him from colliding with those addictive pink lips of hers. “Is this…okay?” he asked through his pants.

She nodded, her hand tenderly touching his cheek. “Yes,” she breathed.

“Am I your first?” It felt odd for him to feel embarrassed considering their position, but it was important to him. He didn’t want to rush and hurt her.

“Yes, but it’s okay so long as we go slow,” she added when she saw his expression. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me intentionally, Yusei.”

“Akiza.” Their next kiss was tender, less hungry and more to convey their emotions to one another.

Somehow they had made it upstairs to his room, he wasn’t sure how all he could remember were her lips, his legs following her as she led him, and their hands working on taking off the other’s clothes. It was a mystery, but one he forgot entirely when they separated, and he saw more of her fair skin, more than he’s ever seen before. And he was about to see more, all of it.

It didn’t take long before they both were bare to each other, and both enjoyed what they saw. Akiza walked to Yusei, slowly pushing him down to the bed behind him. She smiled, full of love and bliss. “Let me show you how thankful I am for you putting this smile on my face, Yusei.”

Then she lowered herself onto him and the pleasure he felt in that moment made him forget how to speak. What snapped Yusei out of it, was the look of pain that crossed her features, a look that he never wanted to see on her face. He leaned up and kissed her before he had his lips slowly travel down her body to her chest, determined to make her forget about the pain. To feel anything but discomfort and pain. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded, but based on her moans and how loud she called his name as she gripped his hair he was doing a damn good job.

When she finally moved he drew in a surprised gasp at the pleasure that caused his spine to arch backwards as he groaned her name. Their lips sloppily found each other’s as she continued, both unaware of everything but the person they were connected to.

When Yusei woke up the next morning, he had no idea how long they had been at it. It could have been minutes or hours, but he didn’t care. Akiza Izinski, his one and only love was in his arms, sleeping peacefully her relaxed breathes could be felt against his chest. He made no action to move, there was no reason to. He was content.

In their haste the previous night, their decks had fallen over onto the floor, finding Akiza’s Black Rose Dragon card on top of Yusei’s Stardust Dragon card. They figured it to be a sign of good luck when they found the cards after reluctantly dragging themselves out of bed for breakfast.


End file.
